


下海拍片系列

by kuniaki



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuniaki/pseuds/kuniaki
Summary: 第一部，男子大学生喜子为生活下海第二部，打工王子小鹤为还债下海第三部，呆萌小兔栓栓子被骗下海
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

“……好，那就麻烦你做下自我介绍吧。”

“啊，好的！我叫纯喜，今年二十二岁，现在是大学四回生……”

“诶，读了四回吗？纯喜君是不是成绩不好？”

河野脸红了起来：“不是不是，是四年生！我成绩挺好的……”

镜头外传来一阵笑声。河野这才意识到摄影师在蓄意揶揄，想看他笑话。他有些埋怨，又有些不好意思，嗔怪地剜了摄影师一眼，又红着脸低下头去。

“纯喜君怎么想到来拍这个呢？”

“嗯……”河野捏紧了拳头，指甲扣进肉里，“是在街上被人挖掘，说我很适合，只要用本来的性格演就好……我又真的很需要赚生活费……”

“大四的话，现在在就职活动？今天拍了我们的片子，要是觉得合适，考虑考虑以后一直拍下去啊？你外形条件和性格都挺好的，不用很累就可以赚到钱哦。”

河野慌张地抬起头，对上摄影师调笑的眼睛，又赶快把头埋下去：“太抬举我了！我会慎重考虑的。”

“别老低着头嘛，眼睛那么漂亮，多看看镜头啊！”

河野听话地抬眼，逼自己直视镜头。黑色的机器冰冰冷冷地看着他，玻璃片像一只深色的眼睛。

“那就先把衣服脱了吧！”

河野满脸通红，有些害羞，又知道这就是自己的工作。他把印着pleasure的蓝色上衣扒到腋下，低下头从领口钻了出来。平常河野脱衣服都是直接扯，今天他很拘束，做大动作都遮遮掩掩的。

“身材很不错呢！平常喜欢运动吗？会去健身房？”

河野慢吞吞地点点头：“嗯，喜欢锻炼肌肉……”

“不错的爱好嘛，很健全。”摄影师笑得挺不怀好意的。河野缩着肩膀，迟疑地说：“哈……谢谢夸奖……”

摄影师似乎忍不住笑了起来。河野的脸红到了耳朵根。

“纯喜君有女朋友吗？有没有跟男人做的经验？”

“有过女朋友，但是没有和男人……那个过……”

“那就是说是第一次咯？”摄影师说，“放心，不会搞痛你的。我叫他们对你温柔一点。”

河野猛地抬头，感激地说道：“谢谢！”说完才意识到，说不定摄影师又在打趣他。他以前没有这么不会读气氛啊！

摄影棚里光线不太足，透着一股阴天的味道。屁股底下的皮沙发，不知道有多少人在上面行过苟且。墙面泛着黄，霉斑从墙角往上蔓延。也许是这个环境太过陌生，又梦境一样昏昏沉沉，让他恍惚地跳出了日常生活的圈圈，变得像梦游的僵尸。


	2. 口

河野侧着跪在沙发上，和一根红彤彤的棍状物大眼瞪小眼。这个器官他自己不是没有，但是这么近距离放在眼前还是第一次。何况他自己的没有这样吓人的尺寸……眼前这根已经半立了起来，顶端湿漉漉的。他伸手试探性地把它握住，转过头问：“那个……我应该怎么弄？”

摄像机对着他的侧脸拍，摄影师给他下指示：“先舔一下吧，会吗？”

河野咽了口口水。他看过男人和女人做的黄片，里面的女演员给人口的时候，整根放进嘴里，脸都鼓起来了。他掂量掂量手里的东西，实在不敢含进去，只把它往一边偏去，小心翼翼地伸出舌头，顺着侧面舔了舔。棍棒的长度贴着他的脸颊，比他滚烫的脸还要火热。

“做得挺好的。”摄影师鼓励他。得到了肯定，河野稍微有了些信心。他从根部开始舔了几个来回，手里的尺寸又胀大了。他两手把它捧在手心，一狠心张嘴用嘴唇包住了顶端。

“不要光想着怎么让人射出来，要想怎样才能让对方开心，知道吗？”

河野的眼睛往导演的方向看去，嘴里含着东西小小地点了点头。现在，摄像机一定拍着他嘴巴的特写。他轻轻皱着眉头，抬眼看了看眼前的人，想看看他开不开心。和他配戏的演员身材比他还夸张，块头也比他大，长得有些吓人，是平常见到他心里会有点发怵的人。但此时，面相凶恶的大哥哥表情柔和了起来。河野的眼睛追逐着他的脸，头往前移去，又含了一点进嘴里。他不敢把别人的性器官塞进喉咙，总感觉会吐，又觉得不干净。棍状物斜着捅进他的嘴，擦过牙龈，在脸上戳出淫靡的形状。

现在自己的嘴一定就像一枚安全套一样吧，别人的那个东西套进来，把小小一块橡胶撑得那么大。

河野艰难地前后动着头，马上下巴就有点酸了。他把嘴里的东西吐出来，又开始伸舌头舔，眼睛还是盯着人看。他脑子里不断重复着：要想着让人家开心……要想着让人家开心……上挑的眼角懵懵懂懂的。河野的神情十分严肃，好像把取悦眼前的人当做了一项科学研究。

“啊！”

白色的、黏糊糊的液体喷到了他的脸上，眼睫毛、嘴唇、鼻尖，连捧着性器的手心里都全都是。

“好像不够努力嘛，河野君。不过作为第一次来讲很不错了。”导演说，“把手上的东西舔干净吧？”

河野曲起手腕，精液顺着手臂滑下来。他闭着眼睛从手肘往上舔去，好像手臂上的汁液只是化掉的冰淇淋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大哥哥，对不起，把你写得像按摩棒


	3. 好痛喔呜呜呜

河野跪趴在沙发上，皮革贴着胸脯，冰冰凉凉的。导演拿着手持dv蹲在沙发后，紧紧追着他的脸拍。

“伊藤哥……我该怎么办……”河野自暴自弃地闭起眼睛。这么大一个镜头怼着脸，要让他在这种状况下被人侵犯吗？这台手持dv要从头到尾记录下他的表情吗？

“不要太紧张，当我不存在就行。”

“呜呜呜，说得轻巧……”河野鼓起嘴巴，下嘴唇咧了出来。

“不要这样，哭了就不好看了喔。”导演拍拍他的脸，“快点，把裤子脱了。”

河野把头埋在沙发顶，手伸下去解自己的皮带。牛仔裤和深蓝色的平角裤褪下来，挂在他膝盖弯上。

“后面自己有玩过吗？”身后那台摄像机还在运作着，河野努力不去想那台机子里的自己会是什么样子。他的整个背，整个屁股，整个大腿，全都不知羞耻地暴露在空气里。空气冷冷的，他不由自主打了个寒颤，后背上冒起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“没有啦！怎么可能有过……”

“那先自己扩张一下吧。第一次的话不好好扩张会很痛的哦。”

“要我自己来吗？”河野真的要哭了，“就不能……帮我一下？”

“你自己才最知道自己痛不痛嘛，不是吗？”导演说，“也是你自己才知道怎么样舒服啊！”

河野从导演给的瓶子里挤出一点润滑液，右手探去身后，咬紧牙关伸进了一个指节。

“啊呀，真莽撞。痛不痛？”

河野哭丧着脸点了点头。其实并不是特别痛，但从来没插进过东西的地方突然进了一个异物，感觉好奇怪，好想去了不该去的地方一样。

“纯喜君，中学的时候是什么社团的？”

河野紧紧把上眼皮往下眼皮上压去，中指在后穴里搅啊搅。

“啊……是篮球部的……高三的时候，当过篮球部的首发……”

“哦哦哦，挺厉害嘛！”

“没有啦，我们学校篮球部一共就只有十个人……”

“谦虚什么呀，有没有漂亮的拉拉队长给你加过油啊？”导演说，“加油！加油加油加油加油纯喜君！冲啊！冲啊冲啊冲啊冲啊纯喜君！”

“请不要这样！好害羞啊……”两根手指在小洞里抽插，河野把脸埋进胳膊里，脑子自动播放起身后机子里的场景：他自己的手指，打过篮球的长长的手指头，他写字总是很重，指尖还有硬硬的老茧……晶莹的液体在手上闪闪发光。手指的顶端在红色的洞口逐渐隐去，隐隐约约可以看见里面的肠肉。

等这个片子登上了网站，全国、不，全世界的人都能看到他身体里是什么样了。全世界的人都会知道，他的指头塞在自己的身体里，他自己的肉是怎样热情地把自己包围，又暖和，又湿润……

小穴里还是没什么感觉，但羞耻心从他肚子里升起，痒痒的，竟然也让他勃起了一点。

“纯喜君后面真的是第一次吗？”导演问，“扩张得好顺畅哦，完全看不出来呢。”

“是真的啦……”

“有感觉吗？”

“嗯……”其实没有，但河野牢牢记着，要让观看视频的大家感到开心。屏幕上自己插着自己的男孩却没有感觉，谁也不会觉得开心的吧？所以他勉强地开口：“有……感觉有点……奇怪……”

他看过的黄片里，第一次被老师开发的中学女生总是羞答答地说：身体……感觉好奇怪……要坏掉了……声音泫然欲泣，好像要滴下泪水。他自己的声音好像也要滴水了，不过不是爽得，是羞得。

“插进几根手指了？告诉我。”

“三根了……感觉，好像可以了……”

沙发背后的导演做了个口型，喊：渡边君！马上，一只大手就包住了他的手。意外地温柔的手还扶住了他虚软的腰。河野半睁起眼睛偏过头，身后是刚才那个凶凶的大哥哥。

“要温柔点哦。”导演冲河野竖起一根大拇指，表示自己完成了约定。河野的手被从自己身体里拉了出来，虚虚地挂在一边。一个热乎乎的东西抵着他的穴口，他的身体自顾自地绷紧了，把那根东西的头部吃了进去。

“这么欢迎我，我当然要对你好一点。”渡边呼噜了一把他的头，“痛了要说。”

河野还没来得及应声，撕裂般的疼痛就席卷了他。他弓起了背，头向后仰去，一点声音也发不出来，手指头紧紧抠着沙发的皮革。他的嘴还有那么大呢，要吞下渡边的性器都要费一番力气，从来没有经过人事的小穴怎么可能插得进那样的东西？不可能的不可能的！河野疯狂地摇起了头：“不要了不要了！放不进去的！”

“那我慢一点。”渡边扶着自己的老二缓缓往里送，河野只能闭着眼睛调整呼吸。受惊的肠肉惊恐地把里面的东西一嗦一嗦，刚刚抬起头的性器也躺了回去。

大概过了多久呢？河野算不出。渡边的手伸到他胸前，用按摩的手法揉搓他引以为傲的大胸肌。他平时总缩着头的乳首也变成了尖尖的两粒，淡褐的乳晕有了血色，被渡边捏在指尖，又痛又痒。导演从沙发后转移到了扶手旁边，手持dv追着渡边的手，从河野的胸脯拍到腰上，拍到他结实的背，背上零零散散的几颗小痣，锐利的肩胛骨，最后到了他的下体。渡边握住他的下体撸动了两下。身体被从头摸到尾，河野早已经没那么紧张，现在最敏感的部位又受到爱抚，后穴的进出也顺畅起来。

“感觉怎么样？舒服吗？”

“嗯、嗯……”屁股上的肌肉酸酸的，有种结束几小时的锻炼，喝口水打算去冲凉时的感觉。但并没有什么快感。河野模仿着黄片里的主角，捏起嗓子哼哼唧唧了两声。手持dv的镜头又铁面无私地对着他的脸，他想做出舒服的表情，像黄片里一样，眼睛冒出爱心，舌头收不回去，眼球都快要翻到脑后，好像插在自己身体里的那根东西是世界上最珍贵的宝物。买下这个视频的人一定喜欢看这个。可是他怎么做得出这样的表情呀！太羞耻了。

河野欲哭无泪地贴着沙发背。这时，渡边的速度快了起来，不知道扯到了什么地方，河野冷不丁一叫，眼泪唰的一声就流了下来。

“怎么了？怎么哭了？”导演有些惊讶，“很痛吗？”

“呜呜……嗯……”河野好不好意思，打篮球摔到手都没有哭过，被人上竟然给痛哭了。他越想越羞，哭得更难过了。

“他可能天生就不太敏感，所以刚才扩张才那么顺利……”渡边摸摸他的后脑勺。河野呜咽着点点头。就是啊！感觉肠子好像不是自己的了，只有穴口那一小圈还有些感觉，里面的肉钝钝的，麻麻的，只有微微挺起腰，屁股擦到坚硬的毛发的时候，才真切地意识到自己在被人侵犯。

渡边又慢了下来：“竟然把你搞哭了，我脸上也挂不住啊。我会补偿你的。”


	4. 3p爆炒小家教

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出道作后面喜子被艹哭了  
> 黄片剧情很三观不正

河野的出道作在网站上发布后，成绩相当喜人。伊藤哥打电话对他大加赞赏，叫他一定一定要再来拍片。河野对着电话频频点头，看着银行里的余额，不禁叹了口气。生活不易啊。工作还没有着落，也不知道要不要考研究所，课业也不能放下，根本没时间打工。拍黄片眼下是唯一的出路了……

“这部片子里你演一个家教，跟村田和木野对戏。木野是高中生，你要教他数学，在他家里跟他爸村田对上了眼。下课后，你趁着木野去买汽水，和村田在茶几上搞了起来，村田撞破后开始3p。”

“第二次拍摄就演3……3p，是不是有点太快了？”河野犹犹豫豫地说。伊藤哥一挥手：“现在的观众很难讨好的！全拍香草性爱马上就腻了。何况你不是缺钱吗？3p两倍报酬哦。”

河野被戳中软肋，只好乖乖在合同上签了字。

“不好意思，打扰了！”河野对着门后的村田鞠了一躬，“我是小川。”

“你就是小川君啊！快进来。”村田留着标准的社畜头，领带还挂在脖子上没摘下，“我儿子就拜托你了！那小子可皮了，一点都不让人省心。”

“我一定努力教他！”河野踩上拖鞋，跟着村田上楼。木野的房间在楼梯左边第二间，打开门之后，是普普通通的男高中生卧室，绿色的被子，书桌摆在窗前，电脑、游戏机、课本，桌子上地板上摊得到处都是。为了方便观众代入，人物造型和房间摆设都要越贴近现实越好。

木野做在书桌边翘着条腿写作业，听见开门声也不站起来，回过头瞥了一眼，又把头埋回去。河野往他作业本上一瞄，上面全是乱七八糟的涂鸦。

“直树你这小子，老师来了也不迎接一下，怎么这么没礼貌！”村田吹胡子瞪眼，木野理都不理。河野夹在他们之间有些难办，他赔着笑脸打圆场：“盐田先生您先去忙吧，我跟直树沟通一下。”

中间拍了几分钟的补习镜头，河野搬了个椅子和木野并排坐着，讲讲他们最近在学的几何。毕竟讲课不是片子的重点，伊藤哥并没有投入多少精力。

下一个场景是村田端着麦茶进来慰问。

“小川老师辛苦你了，喝杯茶吧！”村田把两杯麦茶放在书桌上，“这小子挺难搞的吧！其实一般都是他妈妈来对付他，可惜这几天她出差了不在……”

手从书桌上收回去的时候，村田有意无意地扫过了河野的手背。河野抬起头，和村田视线相对。

下课后，木野说要去另一条街的便利店买可乐，干脆送他下去。两个人一前一后从楼梯上下来，正巧碰到村田在客厅里喝着啤酒看电视。

“下课啦？小川老师辛苦了。”看见他们下来，村田赶紧站起来，“直树，你还不赶快谢谢老师？”

木野切了一声，扭过头去径直走出了门。村田摸摸后脑勺，绕过茶几来拉住河野的手，“对不住啊小川老师，这孩子就是这样，不讲礼貌……”

两个人对着点头哈腰。明明早该放手了，村田却一直抓着河野，手心摩挲着河野的手背，大拇指搔动河野的手掌心。

村田一把把河野推到茶几上，本来占据了桌面的烟灰缸和啤酒罐哗啦一声被扫到一边。河野的侧脸压在玻璃桌面上，凉丝丝的。

河野这回穿的是长袖T恤和牛仔裤。他现在头朝下，屁股朝上跪趴着，松松垮垮的衣服也塌了下来，堆在胸口。村田急吼吼地扒下了河野的裤子，手往他后面一摸：“都湿成这样了，小川老师是有备而来啊！不会一开始就打算勾引我儿子吧？”

河野老脸一红。开始拍摄前他做好了灌肠和简单的扩张，但他后穴现在的状态不止是那些潦草的准备造成的。上次被渡边操哭之后，他总是忘不了那种感觉。终于有一次洗澡的时候，他忍不住把手指塞进了老感到空虚的那个地方。现在他的小穴和第一次拍摄的时候已经完全不一样了，穴口柔软，用指头可以轻易揉成各种形状，两腿分开的时候，臀缝中间张开一个小小的口子。

“没有……我怎么可能做那种事呢……”河野嘴上辩解，屁股却诚实地往后蹭去，寻求着村田的手指和他裤子里的那玩意儿。他这回演的是一个表面品学兼优，实则放浪形骸的三好学生。

“还说不是呢，里面这么软……小川老师真是个淫荡教师啊，家教失格呢！”村田的中指顺畅无阻地捅了进去，河野的穴肉谄媚地贴上去，被塑成手指的形状。他忍不住抬起腰，想把村田的手指吞得更深，连拳头上的指节都埋进了穴里，把穴口撑到最大。屁股抬高之后，衣服也掉得更低了，乳头直接贴在玻璃上，他忍不住挺胸，在桌子上蹭来蹭去。

“不过这样也挺好的，直树马上就会回来，我们没多少时间了……”村田三两下解开了皮带，拉下了自己的内裤，“你扩张做得怎么样？直接插进来可以吗？”

河野闭着眼睛点点头。村田的性器马上插了进来，他还是不太适应异物感，但已经不会觉得痛了。河野把手伸下去，自己抚慰自己的下身，浅浅地喘着气。

村田稍微活动了两下，马上就狠狠抽插起来。河野的喘息中带上了声音，身体在桌面上前后移动。快感的到来是缓慢的，河野能清楚感受到的只有肠道被充满，自己的穴口紧紧咬着村田，村田把自己的大腿分到最开，饱胀而满足的感觉。

“我回来了……什么啊，你们果然搞起来了？”木野打开门，手里的塑料袋装着大瓶可乐和一包薯片，“你这家伙真是人渣啊，连我的老师都不放过……你一开始找这家伙来教我数学是不是就是因为看上他了，想趁机睡到手？”

玄关正对着茶几，河野被顶弄得水汪汪的眼睛和快融化掉的表情被木野看了个彻底。他呜咽着把脸埋进袖子里。虽然木野并不是他真正的学生，但他以前真的给高中小男生当过家教，他教的那孩子是个乖乖仔，特别崇拜他。现在这个样子，让他真的觉得自己是个淫乱教师。

再抬起头时，木野已经放下了塑料袋，站在他面前脱起了裤子。河野给人口交的经验就只有第一次拍摄，那时候他只会像兔子啃胡萝卜一样两手抓着渡边的性器，伸舌头舔用嘴唇吸，什么都用上了，就是不敢往喉咙深处放。这次他还是有些心虚，但箭在弦上，不得不赶鸭子上架了。河野两手压在胸下，抬起头把木野的性器含进嘴里。木野没有渡边那么温柔，右手扣住河野后脑勺就前后抽插起来，毫不怜惜地捅进他的喉咙。河野眼泪马上浸湿了眼眶，喉咙也缩紧了，但他知道自己要演的是个清纯碧池，必定是很有这种经验的，在镜头前绝对不能露怯。

摄像机现在一定对着他的眼睛拍。上次视频发布后收到了很多“纯喜君的眼睛真漂亮wwwww下次一定要射在眼睛上”的评论。河野这次注意着不老闭着眼睛，口交的时候要好好地看着上面，还努力地让眼神媚一点。其实河野并不知道很媚的眼神是什么样子。在别人眼里，他只是双眼含泪，眉头皱着，可怜巴巴地被抓住头发，像个飞机杯一样操控着。

喉咙被冲撞得生疼，胃也不由自主地抽动起来，他流出眼泪，心里也不禁有些委屈。被压在茶几上，屁股里插着学生的爸爸，嘴里插着自己的学生，头发乱七八糟，大腿上也被掐出了红色的印子。自己这个样子，好像一条狗啊！

邻居家的阿花，发情的时候就是这样和大黄交配的，两腿叉开，趴在地上，屁股翘得高高的，大黄压在它身上，下体和它连在一起。他现在一定和淫叫的阿花一模一样。想到这里，河野越来越委屈，眼泪也哗哗地淌了下来，流进嘴里，和木野的前液混在一起。

他也是从小成绩优异，人缘好朋友多，老师欣赏后辈仰望，每年都被选为学生代表在新生欢迎会上讲话的人，每次发言的时候，台下都会有几百道闪闪发光的崇拜眼神。现在，他却跪在茶几边被操得汁水四溅，全世界的网民都知道他的小穴里面什么样，看过他高潮时满脸是泪、失神的表情，他要在全世界人面前露出自己私密的器官，让别人私密的器官插进自己的屁股，让全世界人看着自己和别人交合，还要露出舒服的表情。

河野忍不住呜呜地哭了起来，哭声还没出喉咙，就被木野堵了回去。木野射精前把性器抽出，精液射了他一脸，红肿的眼圈上透明的泪水和白色的液体混在一起，把长长的眼睫毛和上翘的眼尾浸泡得无比色情。

这时候，身后的村田也去了。河野的后穴早已经没了什么感觉，他只记得湿滑的液体顺着大腿留下的触感。村田放开了钳住他大腿的手，河野一下子瘫软下去，趴在冰凉的茶几上，压抑的哭声终于抽抽搭搭地放了出来。


	5. 3p爆炒小家教

河野的出道作在网站上发布后，成绩相当喜人。伊藤哥打电话对他大加赞赏，叫他一定一定要再来拍片。河野对着电话频频点头，看着银行里的余额，不禁叹了口气。生活不易啊。工作还没有着落，也不知道要不要考研究所，课业也不能放下，根本没时间打工。拍黄片眼下是唯一的出路了……

“这部片子里你演一个家教，跟村田和木野对戏。木野是高中生，你要教他数学，在他家里跟他爸村田对上了眼。下课后，你趁着木野去买汽水，和村田在茶几上搞了起来，村田撞破后开始3p。”

“第二次拍摄就演3……3p，是不是有点太快了？”河野犹犹豫豫地说。伊藤哥一挥手：“现在的观众很难讨好的！全拍香草性爱马上就腻了。何况你不是缺钱吗？3p两倍报酬哦。”

河野被戳中软肋，只好乖乖在合同上签了字。

“不好意思，打扰了！”河野对着门后的村田鞠了一躬，“我是小川。”

“你就是小川君啊！快进来。”村田留着标准的社畜头，领带还挂在脖子上没摘下，“我儿子就拜托你了！那小子可皮了，一点都不让人省心。”

“我一定努力教他！”河野踩上拖鞋，跟着村田上楼。木野的房间在楼梯左边第二间，打开门之后，是普普通通的男高中生卧室，绿色的被子，书桌摆在窗前，电脑、游戏机、课本，桌子上地板上摊得到处都是。为了方便观众代入，人物造型和房间摆设都要越贴近现实越好。

木野坐在书桌边翘着条腿写作业，听见开门声也不站起来，回过头瞥了一眼，又把头埋回去。河野往他作业本上一瞄，上面全是乱七八糟的涂鸦。

“直树你这小子，老师来了也不迎接一下，怎么这么没礼貌！”村田吹胡子瞪眼，木野理都不理。河野夹在他们之间有些难办，他赔着笑脸打圆场：“盐田先生您先去忙吧，我跟直树沟通一下。”

中间拍了几分钟的补习镜头，河野搬了个椅子和木野并排坐着，讲讲他们最近在学的几何。毕竟讲课不是片子的重点，伊藤哥并没有投入多少精力。

下一个场景是村田端着麦茶进来慰问。

“小川老师辛苦你了，喝杯茶吧！”村田把两杯麦茶放在书桌上，“这小子挺难搞的吧！其实一般都是他妈妈来对付他，可惜这几天她出差了不在……”

手从书桌上收回去的时候，村田有意无意地扫过了河野的手背。河野抬起头，和村田视线相对。

下课后，木野说要去另一条街的便利店买可乐，干脆送他下去。两个人一前一后从楼梯上下来，正巧碰到村田在客厅里喝着啤酒看电视。

“下课啦？小川老师辛苦了。”看见他们下来，村田赶紧站起来，“直树，你还不赶快谢谢老师？”

木野切了一声，扭过头去径直走出了门。村田摸摸后脑勺，绕过茶几来拉住河野的手，“对不住啊小川老师，这孩子就是这样，不讲礼貌……”

两个人对着点头哈腰。明明早该放手了，村田却一直抓着河野，手心摩挲着河野的手背，大拇指搔动河野的手掌心。

村田一把把河野推到茶几上，本来占据了桌面的烟灰缸和啤酒罐哗啦一声被扫到一边。河野的侧脸压在玻璃桌面上，凉丝丝的。

河野这回穿的是长袖T恤和牛仔裤。他现在头朝下，屁股朝上跪趴着，松松垮垮的衣服也塌了下来，堆在胸口。村田急吼吼地扒下了河野的裤子，手往他后面一摸：“都湿成这样了，小川老师是有备而来啊！不会一开始就打算勾引我儿子吧？”

河野老脸一红。开始拍摄前他做好了灌肠和简单的扩张，但他后穴现在的状态不止是那些潦草的准备造成的。上次被渡边操哭之后，他总是忘不了那种感觉。终于有一次洗澡的时候，他忍不住把手指塞进了老感到空虚的那个地方。现在他的小穴和第一次拍摄的时候已经完全不一样了，穴口柔软，用指头可以轻易揉成各种形状，两腿分开的时候，臀缝中间张开一个小小的口子。

“没有……我怎么可能做那种事呢……”河野嘴上辩解，屁股却诚实地往后蹭去，寻求着村田的手指和他裤子里的那玩意儿。他这回演的是一个表面品学兼优，实则放浪形骸的三好学生。

“还说不是呢，里面这么软……小川老师真是个淫荡教师啊，家教失格呢！”村田的中指顺畅无阻地捅了进去，河野的穴肉谄媚地贴上去，被塑成手指的形状。他忍不住抬起腰，想把村田的手指吞得更深，连拳头上的指节都埋进了穴里，把穴口撑到最大。屁股抬高之后，衣服也掉得更低了，乳头直接贴在玻璃上，他忍不住挺胸，在桌子上蹭来蹭去。

“不过这样也挺好的，直树马上就会回来，我们没多少时间了……”村田三两下解开了皮带，拉下了自己的内裤，“你扩张做得怎么样？直接插进来可以吗？”

河野闭着眼睛点点头。村田的性器马上插了进来，他还是不太适应异物感，但已经不会觉得痛了。河野把手伸下去，自己抚慰自己的下身，浅浅地喘着气。

村田稍微活动了两下，马上就狠狠抽插起来。河野的喘息中带上了声音，身体在桌面上前后移动。快感的到来是缓慢的，河野能清楚感受到的只有肠道被充满，自己的穴口紧紧咬着村田，村田把自己的大腿分到最开，饱胀而满足的感觉。

“我回来了……什么啊，你们果然搞起来了？”木野打开门，手里的塑料袋装着大瓶可乐和一包薯片，“你这家伙真是人渣啊，连我的老师都不放过……你一开始找这家伙来教我数学是不是就是因为看上他了，想趁机睡到手？”

玄关正对着茶几，河野被顶弄得水汪汪的眼睛和快融化掉的表情被木野看了个彻底。他呜咽着把脸埋进袖子里。虽然木野并不是他真正的学生，但他以前真的给高中小男生当过家教，他教的那孩子是个乖乖仔，特别崇拜他。现在这个样子，让他真的觉得自己是个淫乱教师。

再抬起头时，木野已经放下了塑料袋，站在他面前脱起了裤子。河野给人口交的经验就只有第一次拍摄，那时候他只会像兔子啃胡萝卜一样两手抓着渡边的性器，伸舌头舔用嘴唇吸，什么都用上了，就是不敢往喉咙深处放。这次他还是有些心虚，但箭在弦上，不得不赶鸭子上架了。河野两手压在胸下，抬起头把木野的性器含进嘴里。木野没有渡边那么温柔，右手扣住河野后脑勺就前后抽插起来，毫不怜惜地捅进他的喉咙。河野眼泪马上浸湿了眼眶，喉咙也缩紧了，但他知道自己要演的是个清纯碧池，必定是很有这种经验的，在镜头前绝对不能露怯。

摄像机现在一定对着他的眼睛拍。上次视频发布后收到了很多“纯喜君的眼睛真漂亮wwwww下次一定要射在眼睛上”的评论。河野这次注意着不老闭着眼睛，口交的时候要好好地看着上面，还努力地让眼神媚一点。其实河野并不知道很媚的眼神是什么样子。在别人眼里，他只是双眼含泪，眉头皱着，可怜巴巴地被抓住头发，像个飞机杯一样操控着。

喉咙被冲撞得生疼，胃也不由自主地抽动起来，他流出眼泪，心里也不禁有些委屈。被压在茶几上，屁股里插着学生的爸爸，嘴里插着自己的学生，头发乱七八糟，大腿上也被掐出了红色的印子。自己这个样子，好像一条狗啊！

邻居家的阿花，发情的时候就是这样和大黄交配的，两腿叉开，趴在地上，屁股翘得高高的，大黄压在它身上，下体和它连在一起。他现在一定和淫叫的阿花一模一样。想到这里，河野越来越委屈，眼泪也哗哗地淌了下来，流进嘴里，和木野的前液混在一起。

他也是从小成绩优异，人缘好朋友多，老师欣赏后辈仰望，每年都被选为学生代表在新生欢迎会上讲话的人，每次发言的时候，台下都会有几百道闪闪发光的崇拜眼神。现在，他却跪在茶几边被操得汁水四溅，全世界的网民都知道他的小穴里面什么样，看过他高潮时满脸是泪、失神的表情，他要在全世界人面前露出自己私密的器官，让别人私密的器官插进自己的屁股，让全世界人看着自己和别人交合，还要露出舒服的表情。

河野忍不住呜呜地哭了起来，哭声还没出喉咙，就被木野堵了回去。木野射精前把性器抽出，精液射了他一脸，红肿的眼圈上透明的泪水和白色的液体混在一起，把长长的眼睫毛和上翘的眼尾浸泡得无比色情。

这时候，身后的村田也去了。河野的后穴早已经没了什么感觉，他只记得湿滑的液体顺着大腿流下的触感。村田放开了钳住他大腿的手，河野一下子瘫软下去，趴在冰凉的茶几上，压抑的哭声终于抽抽搭搭地释放了出来。


	6. 小鹤勾引医生

鹤房高中毕业后就没有继续读书了，打三份工连轴转养活自己。突然有一天追债的来堵门，说他离家出走多年的哥哥赌马欠下高利贷，现在跑路下落不明。跑路前鹤房哥供出了自己还有个弟弟在滋贺，叫他们找不到他就去找弟弟要钱。鹤房万分悔恨自己为什么没一毕业就上京打工混入茫茫人海，让混蛋哥哥的债主在东京找他找一辈子吧。但恨归恨，钱还是要还。几百万的巨款，哪怕债主宽限他一个月还五十万，他也看不到还完的那一天。五十万呢，他上哪儿去一个月搞来五十万？卖肾都不知道去哪卖去。就算把他所有打工的工资都预付了也不及一个零头。

这时候，债主给他提供了个机会，说叫他去认识的工作室拍给基佬看的黄片，来钱快还不用割器官。鹤房知道自己要被坑去让男人上了，但是有什么办法，不还钱他明天就被沉琵琶湖。

鹤房急需用钱，一上来就拍了一部群交片，片酬高。他那之前不要说和男人睡，连跟女人睡的经验都没有过。拍摄那天他纯洁的屁股不知道被多少人插过，最后穴口也合不拢，精液一股一股往外喷，从头到脚全是青紫和体液，嗓子都哭哑了。对于鹤房来说他的处男作是一辈子也不想回看的黑历史，但也许是笔直处男被壮汉多人开苞的噱头大，这部片子始终在他作品里销量名列榜首。

答应去拍片之后，还钱又被宽限了一段时间。鹤房每天努力工作，有时下班后还要加班枕营业，陪偏爱黄片男星的大佬睡觉。眼看钱就快还完了，鹤房盘算盘算，打算上岸。上岸前拍最后一部片，就算封笔作了。

最后一部片子的卖点是碧池病人和闷骚医生，鹤房演那个病人。身体不好的纨绔大少爷，被锁在病房不让出门，憋得不行了，就勾引医生来换取溜出门玩乐的机会。

鹤房把自己里里外外洗干净，换上蓝色的病号袍，一脸不爽地躺在病床上。医生山谷站在床边，手里拿着病历夹，对着仪器不知道在记录着什么。

“喂，医生。”鹤房闷闷地开口。

“我不叫喂，我叫山谷。”山谷温和地说，“怎么了？”

“我能不能出去玩儿？我想去游戏厅。”

“不行的，出去了你的肺容易受刺激。你出了事，我不好向你家人交代。”

鹤房扁了扁嘴。沉默了一会儿，他抬起身子，伸手按住了医生的胯下，头也挪过去，藏在白大褂的阴影里：“这样也不行吗？”

山谷平静地看着他。鹤房挑战一般抬头看向山谷，脸俯下去埋在山谷股间，隔着裤子蹭那块温热的凸起。山谷的手静悄悄地摸上了他的头顶。

鹤房蹭了两下，张嘴拉下山谷的裤链。山谷的性器已经有些硬了，液体把灰色的内裤染成黑色。鹤房的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的性器，轻轻笑起来：“医生好色哦，对着病人勃起，你怎么向我家人交代？”

山谷没说话，手上强硬地把鹤房的头往自己胯下按去。鹤房没办法，把他的性器从裤子里掏出来，一股脑儿往嘴里捅。医生的性器官也和他本人一样，白白净净的，又很强硬。

鹤房吞吐了几个来回，突然被山谷夺走了主动权。山谷抓住他的头发操他的嘴，鹤房光是控制自己下巴别合上把山谷咬成半身不遂就已经用光了所有力气。眼睛不知不觉湿了，鼻涕眼泪在脸上糊成一团。

山谷速度越来越快，鹤房知道他要到了。他呼吸早已完全乱了阵脚，只盼着山谷赶紧射在他嘴里，让他能呼吸一口新鲜空气。

“咳咳咳、咳咳咳咳、你有病啊！你还知道我肺不好吗！”鹤房一巴掌糊在自己脸上，把还没吞下去的精液和脸上的眼泪一把抹下来，“你可得好好补偿我一下！”

山谷从床头抽了几张纸巾，团成一团擦干净了他的脸。等鹤房匀过气来，山谷回头看看病房外，说：“这里会有人，我们去厕所吧。”

“那，医生是答应我的条件了？”鹤房跟在山谷背后出了病房。山谷头也不回：“我叫山谷。”


	7. 厕所doi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假的underage

鹤房跟着山谷进了平常没什么人去的副楼厕所。山谷把两个人锁在了最里面的隔间。

“在马桶上跪着。”山谷淡淡地说，手里解着自己皮带。鹤房想把手插进口袋里，又发现病号袍没有兜，马上从善如流地双手叉腰：“为什么要跪着？你不想看着我的脸操我吗？”

山谷比鹤房还高半个头，鹤房只能仰视他，自觉自己气势上输了一截。山谷看了他一眼，说：“好吧，你爱怎么坐怎么坐吧。”

鹤房把袍子撩到腰间，一屁股坐在马桶盖上，两腿叉开，手穿过膝盖下扒开自己的臀瓣。山谷无语地看了他一会儿：“你不会掉下去吗？”

“医……山谷医生难道托不住我吗？”鹤房流畅地接道，“健身房练出来的肌肉不会连我也抱不起吧，丢人啊。”

山谷看看他，话也懒得说，直接上手插进了鹤房被自己扒开的小穴。

“上一次跟人做是什么时候？”他一边抠挖一边说，“里面很湿啊。”

他的语气听上去好像在给病人做检查，问问病人平时的情况。鹤房看他不爽，梗着脖子道：“就是昨天，我把我所有的保镖都尝过一遍了，想做就叫一个来，他们每个都比你身材好，还比你大……啊！你摸哪儿呢！”

“你话有点多，我怎么样才能堵住你的嘴？”山谷说。

“那得看你的本事。”鹤房舔舔嘴唇。

鹤房哭着喊：“不行了不行了！我不要了，你快点拔出去……呜呜呜呜……”

“这就不行了？”山谷语气平稳，“不是说你哪个保镖都比我大吗？”

“我骗人的，你是上过我的人里最大活最好的，你快拿出去，我不行了……”鹤房两腿缠着山谷的腰，双手紧紧抱住山谷的脖子，整个人快被抱离了马桶盖，像一只扒住树干的考拉。

“骗人啊……骗人的小孩是什么？”

“呜呜……是、是小狗……”

“小狗是怎么叫的？小狗会这样说话吗？”

“你怎么这样……”鹤房一下一下地打着哭嗝，袍子挂在他腰下晃来晃去。山谷猛地把他提起来，鹤房吓得抱住山谷的脖子，头埋在他肩窝里，动也不敢动。

现在，鹤房整个人都插在山谷的性器上，即使抱住山谷，他也迫于重力不断往下陷，那根棍状物在他穴里越插越深。厕所里有股香薰味，外面还隐隐约约飘进消毒水的味道，空无一人的偏僻厕所里，鹤房在山谷身上被颠上颠下，觉得自己不像个人，倒像个尿壶。

“呜呜呜，我知道了，你不要这样了，我叫就是了……”鹤房八爪鱼一样缠着山谷的身体，哭丧着脸，“呜……汪……汪……呜呜呜……”

“不是做得挺好的吗？”山谷摸摸他的脑袋，把性器拔出来，把鹤房放回马桶盖上。小穴里一阵空虚，鹤房刚舒了一口气，马上又被填满了，还被以比刚才更有力的频率狠狠抽插。

“你骗人！你不是说、我学狗叫、你就放过我……怎么骗小孩呢！”

“我什么时候说过这种话了？”山谷两手分开他的大腿，鹤房向后仰去，往马桶的水缸上瘫，绝望地用小臂挡住哭泣的眼睛，“你不仅肺有问题，还得了妄想症吗？”

“怎么能有这样的人……”鹤房哭得身体一抽一抽，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落在病号服上，胸口湿了一片，乳头的形状都被勾勒了出来。山谷倾过身子，堵住了他抽泣的嘴，他舌头被勾出来吮吸，口水吞不下去，顺着下巴滑到脖子上。

好没面子啊……不论是和哪个保镖、哪个同学、哪个老师做的时候，都没有丢脸成这个样子……口水、眼泪、鼻涕，蹭得满衣服都是，不知道的，还以为是儿科的病人，为了不想打针而哭鼻子……

和别人上床的时候，鹤房从来都是占主导地位的，他想怎么要，对方就得怎么给，什么时候受过这样的屈辱？

山谷还没去，鹤房就痉挛着高潮了，尖叫声怕是隔着一个走廊都能听见，红肿的穴肉咬着山谷一缩一缩，衣服上现在又添了白色。山谷一点也不怜惜他，趁着他小穴收缩、正敏感的时候发起猛攻，鹤房哭都来不及，张着嘴嗯嗯啊啊，话也说不清楚了。

等山谷终于射在了鹤房身体里，鹤房已经双眼呆滞，只会呆呆地看着天花板了。山谷从口袋里掏出一包纸巾，把自己身上擦干净，穿好裤子，又是人模狗样的医生一名。鹤房满身狼藉，眼睛和鼻头都红透了，小穴一张一合，一根手指头都动不了。  


山谷把剩下的纸巾丢在他身上，转身打开了隔间的门锁。鹤房抓住他白大褂的一角，哑着嗓子倔强地说：“……记得要放我去游戏厅。”

拍完最后一个镜头，鹤房披上毛巾走进淋浴间洗掉身上乱七八糟的液体。想到以后再也不用在镜头前被男人插得尖叫连连，不用让人看着自己的高潮脸打飞机，也不用和恶心的有钱大叔睡觉了，他心情十分舒畅，一边洗一边哼着小曲儿。

洗完澡，鹤房穿上衣服，一边穿过走廊一边给工作室老板打电话。

“我钱还完了，以后再也不拍了！白白了您内！”

“想太多了你，你去看看你当初签的合约，让你拍多少年？”

鹤房脑子里嗡的一声炸了。他回去翻箱倒柜找出那张合约，看完之后，心凉了半截。

之后至少三年，他都没办法逃离工作室的摄影机了。


	8. 暗巷抹布

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有强制，有点暴力，有侮辱性言语

“你们干什么？”鹤房手脚四处乱蹬，“我可是男的啊！”

“知道你是男的，哥儿几个今天就是想找你玩一玩。”领头的黄毛占据最有利地形，已经开始扒拉鹤房的衣服，“怎么，你还不愿意？”

“愿意个鬼！”鹤房一头朝黄毛脸上撞去，旁边的小弟马上按住他，往他脸上一顿暴打。

“行了行了，凡事有个度，这么漂亮的脸蛋不要打毁容了。”黄毛假惺惺地制住了小弟。鹤房脸火辣辣的，嘴里已经有了腥甜的血味。

“诶，大哥，我看这家伙有点儿眼熟……是不是那个拍黄片儿的？”

“嚯，艳福不浅嘛这家伙！”

“不是，他拍的是那种……给男人操的。”胖小弟尴尬地说，“我在朋友家看到过他的碟子……”

“看你挣扎成那个样子，还以为是什么贞洁烈女呢，”黄毛拍了拍鹤房的脸，“本来就不干净了，小婊子装什么清纯？”

鹤房气得发疯。难道是他自己愿意去给男人操的吗？他在去拍片之前，从来没有过性经验，连和喜欢的人都没有做过爱，就一下子被几个壮汉粗暴地夺走了第一次，哭叫的脸还被成千上万人拿来当作撸管小点心。要不是这么多年过去还是找不到他那个混账哥哥的踪影，他非得亲手把那家伙千刀万剐，切了他的唧唧塞进他的屁眼。

现在几个小混混在暗巷里围着他，还真有点像他出道作里的场景。那时候他懵懵懂懂什么也不知道，几根手指头随便扩张了一下就被几根性器反反复复地插，嘴巴、手心、连膝盖弯都被人玩过了，全身上下没有一块肉没沾上精液。

鹤房越想越气，干脆停止了挣扎，反正他已经被不知多少人上过，早就是个人尽可夫的婊子了，还矜持什么？有句话说的好，当生活强奸了你，不要悲伤，不要心急。就是哭也要爽哭到最后一刻。

鹤房偏过头啐了一口，吐出嘴里的血，恶狠狠地往黄毛嘴上亲去，给了他一个带着血腥味儿的舌吻，同时伸手扒了自己裤子，直接插进两根手指在肉穴里搅和起来：“还有人要上吗？我手和嘴可是还空着呢！”

让你们见识见识拍了多年黄片的人的厉害！叫你爽得你妈都不认识！

鹤房跪趴在几个人中间，屁股里插着一根，嘴里插着一根，手里还撸着一根。黄毛两手捏着鹤房的腰，骂了句脏话：“艹，这小子还真够带劲的。”

鹤房心里翻个了白眼，那是当然，你那根乏善可陈的唧唧，要是1v1我三分钟就可以口射，让你一辈子抬不起头。他嘴里吸着胖小弟的性器，舌头运动着，发出啧啧的水声。脸上被打的那一块已经肿了起来，麻麻的，给他的口交过程平白添了很大障碍。腰迎合着黄毛的动作，在他肉棒上碾来碾去。手里握着的那一根，他无暇顾及是谁的，也没精力分心去照顾了，放任对方抓起他的手，木偶人一样使用他肉乎乎的手指头。

地上是水泥，铺得不太平整。鹤房的衣服被脱到腋下，黄毛操他的时候肚子和胸口都在地上磨蹭，沙沙的，估计已经磨破了皮，出了血。好在裤子还在大腿上挂着，膝盖有一层保护。

也不知道把这几个人伺候射了多少次，鹤房下巴酸得一合上就痛，脖子上都是黏糊糊的口水和精液，屁股上已经被印出了不知道多少人的红手印。

几个小混混收拾好衣服就把他扔在那儿跑了。鹤房在地上吹着冷风，半晌才翻过身来，重要的部位全暴露在外面，死鱼一样喘着气。精液接触到空气，马上干在了屁股上。鹤房不拍片的时候不怎么管自己后面，所以其实肠道是有些紧涩的。之所以没有像第一次那样哭出来，不是因为不痛，而是因为他已经习惯痛了。

月亮爬得高高的，远处一点车声都没有。已经是深夜了。那几个人没有戴套，如果他们中哪个人有什么性病，那鹤房可能已经中招了。如果查出了病，他就不能再拍片了。也许他要付很高的违约金，但现在他什么也不想管。

鹤房躺在地上看着月亮，第一次在性爱后没有感觉到羞耻，没有感觉到对命运的愤恨，没有感觉到对未来的不安，也没有觉得自己脏得不配活下去。瑟瑟的冷风里，他只觉得疲惫。


	9. 深院的金丝小兔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有强制，有点暴力，极其病，3p，准备双龙

木全被骗去拍黄片纯粹是因为年少无知。读大学的时候不知道得罪了什么人，稀里糊涂地被糊弄着欠了钱，又被哄骗着签了字。还没反应过来，他的副业就成了黄片男星。

好在木全这个人反应一向慢半拍，又不论什么时候都开开心心的。遇到这种事，也没有埋怨世界对自己不公平。不得不做的事，就要好好做，其余的时间，用来做自己想做的事。木全想得总是很开明。

这天他接了个剧本，要他演一个傻子。木全每次惹人生气，一定会被骂傻子，所以他觉得自己应该能演好吧。他把薄薄的剧本翻了几遍，觉得这个故事有点过分啊！智力有问题的人怎么可以被这样对待，这不是占人便宜吗！但是他马上又想到，好像他拍过的黄片全都挺过分的。现在的人怎么回事啊！

这个傻子好像是十多岁的时候出了什么事故，撞到了头，就傻了，脸上还有些毁容。因为长得还算有几分姿色，那之后，他就成了家里男人的泄欲工具。他们家是个大家族，有地位的女的要么死了，要么被气得天天在外面玩，反正不管家里的男人。小傻子就被关在小房间里，天天操来操去。

木全穿着大了一号的白衬衣，内裤也没穿，光着腿趴在上锁的窗前。外面冷风萧瑟，没有阳光，天和地都是灰色和白色。木全手臂交叠垫在下巴下，呆呆地看着晃动的树叶。身后的男人把他的衣服推到腰上，捏了两把白玉般的大腿，挺起的东西贴在木全臀缝，湿滑的顶端流出液体。

这会儿玩着他的是堂姑家的哥哥慎一，平时在家族企业当个小官，总是西服笔挺。慎一的大手在他衣服下摸来摸去。木全的皮肤常年不见阳光，光滑洁白得像是白蜡。瘦可见骨的身子上处处是触目惊心的伤疤，有的是那场事故给他留下的终身印记，有些是家里男人异想天开的把戏。慎一将手探进他衣服深处，来回抚摸着乳晕上几个还没愈合的红色烫伤。昨天表叔来玩儿，嘴里叼着烟，一边吞云吐雾一边骑他。一根快抽完了，就往他胸脯上一按。

木全恍恍惚惚地看着窗外，停在树枝上的小鸟扇扇翅膀飞向天际，脚下的树枝颤抖两下，又回归了平静。他一定就是那根树枝吧。真正的木全早就已经飞走了，得到了永远的自由，留下一个没有灵魂的躯壳，在这个不见天日的监狱里锁着，整日遭受百般的玩弄奸污。

“装什么死，还以为奸尸呢。”慎一骂骂咧咧地往他后脑勺上抽了一掌，他的脸咣当一声撞上了玻璃，“热情一点好不好？识相点儿吧。”

木全转过头，直勾勾地盯着慎一的眼睛看。慎一被他看得心里发毛，又是一巴掌过去：“看什么看！还敢不满意了？”

木全的脸被打得偏到一边，头发垂下来，遮住了眼睛。他抬起头，冲着慎一笑了。

木全从凳子上爬下来，跪在慎一面前，张口把他的性器含进嘴里。傻子虽然是个傻子，但在取悦男人上相当有天赋。他脑袋上上下下，肉刃如同牙刷一样在他嘴里进出，发出噗叽噗叽的声音。吞吐了几回，木全吐出嘴里的东西，抬起头问：“要射在我脸上吗？”

家里的男人很多都喜欢他脸上那块伤疤，淡红色的，有小孩的巴掌大，从发际开始蔓延，像一枚落叶包裹住左边的脸颊。

“别想拿这种东西糊弄我。”慎一揪住他脑后的头发蹲下来，平视他的眼睛，“转过去。”

木全听话地转过身去跪好，把自己的屁股送到慎一跟前。上午国外回来的二堂弟才刚玩过他后面，现在还松软得很，射在里面的精液也没怎么清理干净，慎一很轻易就插进了两根手指，就着精液在里面搅动。一边用指头玩着木全，他一边皱着眉头说：“别的男人的东西也不弄干净，要我操二手货吗？”

慎一另一只手还压在他头上，木全侧着脑袋，脸贴着地板，一句话也不说，呆呆地数墙上的霉斑。

慎一随手扩张两下，就扶着自己的性器插进了木全的小穴，前后抽插起来。木全的白衬衣滑落到腰窝，领子也从肩头滑下，露出圆溜溜的肩膀。

“翔也！我给你带了佐贺屋的梅干，快点来吃……啊！不好意思！”

没上锁的木门唰地被推开，又唰地被合上了。来人是木全的青梅竹马凉太。木全因为是分家的孩子，从小就不受宠，经常被欺负。只有凉太一直很照顾他。他出了事故、被锁在小房间里以后，凉太也经常给他带些好吃的好玩的，拿来让他解闷。为了报恩，木全帮他解决过几次性欲问题。

外面静了一会儿，凉太小心翼翼地把木门推开一条缝，想看看里面的情况。

“要不要一起来？”木全躺在地上，天真无邪地笑了，“后面还可以进来一个人哦。”

凉太慌忙摇头：“那怎么行！你会痛的！”

“不会啦。你过来，我帮你撸一下。”

凉太犹豫了半天，推开门走进来，又转身把门锁上了。

木全招招手，示意凉太坐到他面前。凉太跪了下去，把装梅干的小罐子放到地板上。

“谢谢。”木全扒开凉太的裤子，掏出了他微微抬头的性器，抬头冲他笑了，“我一直想吃这个呢！”

凉太红着脸，也不知道木全说的是那罐梅干，还是他现在手里捧着的那东西。木全舔了舔自己的手指，握住凉太的性器上下撸动起来。慎一还在身后操弄着他，他呼吸有些不匀，温热而短促的吐息打在凉太敏感的龟头上。

木全的头发随着手部的动作，在额前晃动起来。凉太忍不住伸手，轻柔地把他头发撩到耳后，又俯下身，用手掌包裹住了他脸上红色的伤疤。木全咯咯咯地笑了起来，肩膀抖动着：“好痒喔……”

“啊、对不起……”凉太身子一震，想把手移开。木全摇摇脑袋，脸偏过去追着凉太的手心。他的侧脸和凉太的手嵌合在一起，像是一面为他打造的面具。木全眼睛亮亮地望着他，嘴上带着笑。

抚慰了一会儿，凉太已经完全硬了。木全摸小动物一样摸了摸他挺立的性器，说：“现在可以了，插进来吧。”

“谁让你自顾自加人的？我有同意过吗？”慎一翻了个白眼，“给你点面子就蹬鼻子上脸。”

木全扭过头，对他眨巴眨巴眼睛：“不要这样嘛……多一个人不是开心一点吗？难道你是不想和其他人分享我吗？”

“怎么可能有这种事，你当你是谁啊！”慎一上了他的套，“来就来。”

慎一把他抱起来，两手扒开他的大腿，阴茎还插在他后穴里。木全靠在慎一身上，两腿弯成M字形，小腿耷拉下来，晃晃悠悠的。他手伸下去，从结合的边缘滑进一根手指，小幅度地上下动作。

“你也来呀。”他抬起头对凉太弯起眼睛，“把手指放进来。不好好扩张，才会很痛的。”

凉太跪在他跟前，缓缓伸出了手。木全抓住他的手，护着他的手指头插进自己的穴里。两个人的手指交缠在一起，木全火热的肠肉紧紧包裹着它们，甚至压得他指骨有些痛。


	10. 惨兮兮小兔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特别病，特别惨，有多p，有双龙

那一年，老爷爷死的时候，家里的男人全都回来参加葬礼。到了晚上，他们闲得无聊，成群结队跑来木全这儿找乐子。对于他们来说，木全的小房间就是开在后院里的免费妓院。

木全也认识老爷爷。老爷爷死前是对他最好的一个人，去分家的小院总不忘记给他带些吃的，温柔地摸摸他的头。木全出事故前一段时间，老爷爷中风，瘫痪在床。后来木全被关了起来，老爷爷也从不知道，还以为他像以前一样不受宠爱，却也还在影子底下过着日子。葬礼那天，他们不让木全去见老爷爷的遗体，木全就一个人呆在房间里流眼泪。他们都以为木全是不会难过的，不论平时怎么折腾他，他也老是一副迷迷瞪瞪的样子，眼睛里总没有他们。那天晚上，木全坐在黑暗中，眼睛瞪得大大的，脸上流下两条闪光的小河。

他哭着哭着，门突然被粗暴地推开了，几个男人挤了进来。他躺在黑暗里，身下不断有人进进出出。木全呆呆地望着天花板，数着这是塞进自己屁股里的第几根东西。一、二、三……一、二、三……他数不到很大的数字，就会被哪个人抓住头发，要他张开嘴舔谁的阴茎，或者被谁掐住脖子，恶作剧一样想看他翻着白眼尖叫。数来数去，他自己也不知道数到了哪里，干脆就不数了。

老爷爷不知道现在在哪儿呢……他在天上看着他吗？他现在知道了，当他动也不能动地躺在床上的时候，木全每天都在一墙之隔的后院里，被当作充气娃娃一样玩弄，不知道多少次像马一样被揪着头发操，也不知道多少次骑在别人身上放荡地扭着腰。老爷爷会不会觉得脏呢？会不会后悔得想收回给过木全的那些柠檬糖？

不论怎么样，老爷爷一定已经在云端遇见了真正的木全吧。他有时候，会对擅自把他抛下、让他在地狱里受恶鬼的刑罚的那个木全有些埋怨，但他知道，那个木全一定是比他好几百倍的人。

一波人走了，又一波人来。老爷爷的葬礼变成了他们的轮奸派对。木全第一次对操着他的男人们产生了恨意。这样的时候，他们应该在守着夜，打心底为老爷爷哭泣。可他们却在这里抽着烟，嘴里不干不净地等着在他身上一泄性欲。

最后一个人走的时候，天已经快亮了。那时候木全被关在这里已经有了三年，但被这么长时间使用还是第一次。木全想起自己还没完成就被打断的小小的告别仪式，看着窗外苍白没有温度的白光，默默地哭了。

凉太一直偷偷喜欢着木全。小时候，他明知道男人和男人不能结婚，还是在心底发誓有一天要成为木全的丈夫。他长大了才发现，原来自己是那么的弱小。他眼睁睁看着木全陷进沼泽里，全身上下沾满了脏兮兮的淤泥，却连拉他出来的力量都没有。

凉太自己也出身于没有势力的一派，在家族中并没有什么话语权。他能做的就是尽可能多去看看木全，在没人来造访这个小房间的时候陪他说说话。木全不在被操的时候其实是个欢快的孩子，这点和小时候比一点都没变。凉太看着他笑，心里只想哭。他不知道该怎么面对这样的木全。到最后，很多时候他只是偷偷躲在一边看着木全，却不敢进去和他说话。这个大院里这么多人，他敢说他最了解木全这些年都是怎么过来的。

两根性器一齐插在木全身体里，饶是身经百战的木全也不由得脸色发白，身上冒出一层薄汗。凉太担忧地看着他，生怕他下一秒就受不了，白眼一翻晕倒过去。

木全伸手下去摸了摸两根阴茎和自己连接的地方，感受了一下被拉扯到极限的那圈肌肉，安抚地笑了笑：“不要紧的，动吧。”

这几年来，不知道有多少奇奇怪怪的东西被放进过木全的身体。第一次被宝特瓶贯穿的时候，木全在地板上抽搐，听着身边男人的笑声，以为自己马上就会死掉。但几个小时以后，他又睁开了眼睛，小穴也好好地在身上，没有变成他想象中一团模糊的血肉。那时他就知道了，他不会这么轻易死掉。

凉太还没反应，慎一先动了。他才没有凉太那么怜香惜玉，好好享用着后院的小金丝雀，突然却闯进一个人，搞得他一腔欲火无处发泄。他抬起木全的屁股就上下冲撞起来。木全尖叫一声，抱住了凉太的脖子。

“你……”凉太想责备慎一两句，但慎一一支在家族里远比他有地位得多。他只好抱住木全的头，努力地安慰他：“没事，没事……”

他好恨自己，为什么这样无能呢？不要说把木全救出来，就是对欺负他的慎一说几句阻止的话，他都害怕因此受到牵连。如果有权势的人想，他说不定也会成为后院小屋里一只金丝雀。

木全抬起头，对他灿烂地笑了：“别哭呀。”

这时候凉太才发现，自己脸上有了泪水。慎一翻了个白眼，大概想说操个人还把自己搞哭了，是什么男人。凉太看着木全，木全乳头上黏黏的圆形伤疤，木全葬礼那夜大腿上被划下的正字，木全肚子上做手术的狰狞疤痕，木全腰上腿根上的咬痕和青紫。最后，他看向了木全的脸，他脸上那片刺眼的红色，他脑袋上密密麻麻的针脚。木全白白净净地冲他笑着，但他已经伤痕累累了，全身上下没有一块好肉。

他搂着木全的脑袋，感觉身体里有一个泉眼，如果他不拼命忍住，就会有源源不断的泪水从他眼睛里流出来，变成漩涡，把他们两个裹在里面，卷着他们到谁也不知道的地方去。木全靠在他肩窝上，脖子暖烘烘的，像他们小时候在庙会上偷偷买的小兔子。慎一在木全身体里进进出出，他抱着木全，忍不住哭了。


	11. 消防栓好朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫得黄，但也不能说莫得黄

木全拍完了戏，浑身疼得连从地上爬起来的力气都没有。拍轮奸派对的镜头的时候，虽然不会像剧本里写的那样真的操他一个晚上，但也还是被几个人翻来覆去地插，摄像机对着他红肿的穴口，抓拍不同的阴茎在他身体里来回进出的场景，每次抽插时鲜红的穴肉都被扯出来，联结处磨出白沫。拍3p镜头的时候又被两根尺寸非人的性器同时插入，两个人你进我出你出我进，木全的小洞都没有空着的时候。木全抱着凉太的脖子，差点以为自己要哇的一声吐出来。

在此起彼伏的“辛苦了”声里，拍摄助手把他拉起来，扶着他去洗澡。他喜欢拍摄完之后去吃点东西犒劳犒劳自己，所以一般不会在片场休息太久。

身上真的好酸啊，虽然那些骇人的伤疤全是画出来的，其他演员也不会对他太过粗暴，但跟这么多人做了爱，他还是觉得全身每一块肌肉都酸胀得抬不起来。可和片子里的那个木全比，他还算是幸运的，至少拍完了戏可以拿到钱，洗完了澡还可以穿上衣服，像个普通人一样去便利店买肉包子，坐在落地窗前咬上一口，热乎乎的汁水在嘴里炸开。不用被困在小小的陋室里，连内裤都不能穿，每天早上被操醒，晚上闭上眼睛时屁股里不知道夹着多少人的精液，睡着了都得担心突然被人侵犯。最重要的是根本没有好吃的，想吃点葡萄软糖都得指望青梅竹马。这样的生活也太绝望了！看他可怜成那样，平常伙食估计也不咋地，也许他喝下的精液都比喝过的纯净水多。人的体内百分之七十都是水吧！那他身体里现在有多少是别人的精液？

木全想想就觉得恐怖，不由得晃了晃脑袋，想把这个令人不适的想法赶出去。他看了看自己身上拍摄留下的痕迹，伤疤洗掉之后，皮肤像是潮水洗刷过的沙滩，一下子变得空旷起来。他又一次确信了自己真的是个幸运的人。

换好衣服，木全从包里掏出手机，正好看到鹤房给自己打电话。鹤房前两天刚结束一个片子的拍摄，现在躺在家里养屁股。他欠的钱比木全多得多，经常接一些比后院养的傻子还过分的片子。木全真没办法想象那样的生活。

“喂，翔也？我刚醒，要不要出来吃饭？”

鹤房的声音迷迷糊糊的。木全说：“真巧！我刚拍完一场戏。”

两个人约好去吃烧烤。木全决定要把今天拍摄时发生的好玩的事全都告诉鹤房。这个编剧真是个变态啊！在身上画伤疤画了好久。感觉自己演傻子演得还蛮像的呢！说不定真有点演戏天赋。片场的梅干道具很好吃，他一个人吃了半桶，剩下的给其他演员分掉了。虽然身上痛痛的，屁股也酸得坐不下去，但是还是发生了很多快乐的事情。他要和鹤房点两杯啤酒，坐在吵吵闹闹的小店里，笑得比谁都开心。


	12. 小傻子杂谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 极其咯噔没营养的一些玩意儿

对这个片子场景的想象：院子深处、没人知道的破旧小屋，里面锁着为整个家族所不齿的秘密。窗户是那种老式的上闩的窗户，玻璃表面不平整，看外面的东西也模模糊糊的。住在里面的人没有什么娱乐，在没人造访的时候只能趴在窗户边，日复一日地看叶子掉下去，叶子又长出来。这个地方好像一直都是阴天，也一直都是秋天。房间里不开灯，窗外是白灰色，窗里面是黑灰色，白墙不怎么白了，全是黄和霉斑。唯一的家具是一张床和一个床头柜，床单每两周有人来换洗，被褥一两个月能换一次。角落里有个小木门，通向有些年岁的小卫生间。衣服来来回回地穿。夏天不会冷，总有人来，脱衣服也麻烦，有时候干脆不穿，光着腿赤着脚，在木头地板上踩来踩去。

窗户外面是一棵老树，不知道是什么品种。除了那棵树，就是是石头砌的院墙、地上稀稀疏疏的青草。有时下了场雨，会有几朵小花长出来。

除了逛妓院似的来小屋里的男人们，住在那里的那孩子见不到什么活物。偶尔钻进院子一只黄鼠狼，或是哪家的小姑娘回老家，带回的猫咪一起养在院子里，跑到后院来，他就隔着窗户，对它们说话。

开头的时候他趴在窗前看风吹树叶，叶子簌簌飞起又平静下来，身后一个人把玩着他白玉似的大腿。这个场景就很文艺片啊，后面回忆里，小傻子在黑暗中默默流泪，小傻子在黎明第一丝没有温度的白光里流泪，小傻子对着青梅竹马笑，青梅竹马对着他哭。都好文艺片啊。。。明明我不看文艺片

这个小疯子最开始其实没这么疯的。他本身就不受宠，也没什么地位，再加上又是个同性恋，早就招来了很多嫌恶的眼神。一出事故成了傻子，听话也跟听不懂似的，只会恍恍惚惚地盯着人看。太丢人了，所有人都恨不得他立即消失，不要给这个家的名字抹上污泥。小疯子的存在就这样被抹消了。

被锁在小房子里以后，渐渐地，有看上他那张冷白皮相的人偷偷进来睡了他。几个人尝过他的味道，故事就传开了，说后院那个傻子，谁要上都不拒绝。小傻子被当成玩具，他自己也把自己当个东西。他的身体在小房间里被无数双手肆意摆弄，眼睛穿过天花板，飞到没人找得到的地方去。他让自己变成了完全的疯子，疯了的人永远不会受到伤害。

火舌一寸一寸烧烂了他的皮和肉，但是缩在肋骨腔里的那个婴儿还是完好的。没有人能伤害他，他安详地睡着，外面的吵吵闹闹都非常遥远。小傻子每天笑着生活着，在这里也不在这里。


	13. porn star来到我身边1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小鹤抽个粉丝共度良宵

门一打开，摄像机立刻对着我的脸拍了起来。我一时间有些晕乎，不知道自己现在是在哪儿。比起走廊上手拿摄像机的工作人员，显然有个更吸引人注意力的存在站在我门前。那就是我魂牵梦绕的黄片男演员鹤房紫苑。

鹤房穿着黑色的衬衣，领口开了两个扣子，露出白花花的一块胸脯，下摆扎进裤子里。他穿的是前段时间很流行的那种高腰牛仔裤，黑布料紧紧箍着他肉乎乎的大腿。那是我梦里不知道揉捏过多少次的肉感大腿。我恍恍惚惚地看着他，以为自己在做梦。

以前我常看到直男朋友对着丰乳肥臀的写真模特的照片咸湿地流口水，说这样柔软的奶子和屁股，抱起来一定很舒服。我看上去，那就是一团肉。一直到我在黄片网站的首页看到鹤房紫苑。那以前我不知道自己是gay，看到女孩的身体内心平静，还以为是性冷淡。看到他第一眼，我感到从未体验过的欲火在我身体里烧起来，直烧到十万里外。我心里乱糟糟的杂草已经长到半人高，快要连太阳也看不见了。经他那团火一烧，杂草东倒西歪，只留下一片焦黑的狼藉。

我第一次看他的片子是他演的师生片，他穿着黑色学兰躺在家政教室的料理台上，剥掉那一层禁欲的高领，再剥掉里面那一层白色的遮盖，露出可口饱满的肉体。那部片我拿来用了整整一个月，每天上课想起来，还是觉得裆部有些紧。

梦里的人怎么会出现在我家门口呢？我脑袋晕晕乎乎，仿佛脚踩云端，连自己叫什么都忘了。一直到鹤房笑吟吟地跟我招手，说早上好！我是鹤房紫苑。我才终于想起来我参加过鹤房的活动应募抽选。

我忘乎所以地侧过身，让他和摄影团队进了我狭小的房间。我从来没想过自己能成为那个有幸和鹤房共度良宵的幸运儿，所以房子也并没有怎么认真地布置。好在平时我就是个比较整洁的人，才没有在鹤房面前丢份子。

幸好抽中的是我。我知道在有些人心里，拍色情片的人都是些什么样。他们只不过是肉体，是和钱一样不干净的公共厕所。只要肯撒钱谁都可以让他们变成脚下的春光。我不是这样的人。如果是那样的人抽中了这个机会，天知道鹤房会有怎样的遭遇。

我要好好珍惜他。鹤房环视了一圈我的小客厅，回头跟我说：“房子很漂亮嘛！我喜欢。”

我听见他说喜欢，觉得心都要化了。我在他的片子里无数次听见过这句话，五官模糊的男人在他身体里抽插，他泪光朦胧，一声完整的气也喘不上来，身子被操得摇摇晃晃，带着哭腔喊快给我！最喜欢你了！但是那些淫词艳语没有一声比这句不带色情意味的话语更动人。

我把沙发上的电脑收拾到一边，邀他坐下去。他两手撑着大腿坐上了我家有些低矮的沙发，松软的垫枕在他屁股下下沉。

“内海先生是做什么工作的？”

鹤房问。我说：“啊，是普通的公司职员。我们是卖净水器的……”

“这样啊，感觉是很可靠的人呢。”

我摸了摸脑袋，跟他道谢。鹤房眯起眼睛对我笑了，眼睛下面的卧蚕像两个弯弯的小月牙。

“鹤房先生，今天……特别好看。”我实话实说。

鹤房笑了：“不要叫我鹤房！也不要加敬称了，就叫Sion吧。”

汐恩。汐恩。我回味着嘴里这两个字的味道，身体还是飘飘忽忽的。


End file.
